


Meme Ficlet: Swap

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>4seiji requested</strong>: Four and fourteen get bodyswapped. Which other character is most upset about this?</p>
<p>
  <strong>4. Irene<br/></strong>
  <strong>14. Sarah</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Swap

"No," Sherlock says.

"You don't understand," John says. He sounds desperate. He doesn't care.

"Oh, I think I do." Sherlock turns the page. "Aren't there rules prohibiting this sort of thing in your little code? Do unto others, always replace the loo roll, never shag your flatmate's ex, et cetera?"

"She's not your ex," John says. "Technically, she's my ex. Even Irene isn't technically your ex."

"I slept on her sofa for four months in Vancouver," Sherlock says absently, and John pauses, and then says, "That--that doesn't make her your ex."

Sherlock sighs and closes his book, then looks up. "It would be--very, very troubling, to me, if you were to... anything, really, with Sarah, while she looks like Irene. Please don't. I'll never be able to get the image out of my head and I don't need that sort of thing hanging over me."

John sighs, shoulders slumping, and Sherlock breathes out and leans back in his chair.

"Besides," Sherlock says, opening his book. "They left twenty minutes ago--did you not notice?"

John blinks over at the kitchen, which is, in fact, empty.

"Mm," Sherlock says, and the corner of his mouth twitches when he says, "I think they shared a cab."


End file.
